Many types of printers use cartridges to hold marking material such as ink or toner. These cartridges are known by a variety of names including ink cartridges, inkjet cartridges, print cartridges, pens, or toner cartridges. Multiple cartridges of various colors or marking material type may exist in a single printer. So called “chipped” cartridges carry an integrated circuit chip which connects to the printer controller through connections in the carriage. The chip may identify various features of the cartridge to the printer in which the cartridge is installed. It may be a disadvantage when a printer designed for using chipped cartridges cannot also use non-chipped cartridges.
Part number lead lines with arrows are sometimes used in the drawings to designate an assembly or another part for which multiple features or elements are described.